A Simple Glance
by Pokemon Pro
Summary: Her past frought with peril, Princess Zelda reflects on a treacherous dilemma, to which she was rescued by someone unknown. Story made on request, contains an OC.
1. A Memory

**A Simple Glance.**

_Back, and with a special story this time. Since becoming glued to DeviantART a while ago, I've made some good friends. One in particular, by the username of Blueshocker and real name of Dalton, has requested a little story concerning him and his love for Princess Zelda/Sheik. I can only hope this is to your liking! From your friend, Pokemon Pro. Enjoy!_

_P.S: Sorry for not writing the story that I said I would on my profile, but patience is a virtue!  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_

:-:-:

The broken, meagre landscape that the Hyrule Market had been reduced to had now begun to bustle with life. The defeat of the treacherous Ganondorf was a great message for the townspeople of not only Hyrule, but the entire world.

The empty shells of the houses there had been replaced, cleaned out and made hospitable once again. Every evening, the townspeople cheered around a small, stone statue now placed above the fountain in the centre of the plaza. Created in the image of the hero, the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane rest in his grasp, further protecting the citizens of Hyrule.

No one had seen this figure ever since the defeat of the Evil King, although many tried. Countless theories were made about his whereabouts, though none were conclusive. He had simply vanished from the land.

Moments after the commotion, the townspeople, of all shapes and sizes, returned to their daily routines. Final shouts from the local stalls and vendors created a comfy atmosphere, much to the happiness of the locals. The night was beginning to show.

Yet still, there was but one other who remained sombre.

Meanwhile, the side exit to the bustling plaza echoed with the footsteps of an individual, fast approaching. The guard watching the gate merely saw him for two seconds, before he ran out of view.

He was fairly tall, possessed short, ruffled, dark hair, with an air of calm. He wore a plain, dark tunic, with a pair of starchy leggings. He was medium in build. Reaching the plaza, he hunched forward, hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Finally here," he spoke, under his breath. The sound of chains reeling permeated the air behind him, as the drawbridge was being hoisted up for the evening. "Just made it!"

The crowds of the area started dissipating, leaving quite a sporadic place. A few stalls were still open, selling various widgets and gadgets. Taking the wallet off of his belt, the man walked over to the bazaar, and entered the door.

Almost instantly, the owner, a large brute with bloodshot eyes, smiled and bared his large, misshapen teeth at him.

"Dalton! There you are! I was wondering where you'd gotten off to. How are ya?" He spoke, revealing the identity of the man.

"I'm not too bad myself, thanks. And you? How's business?" Dalton replied, looking at the various objects on the shelves behind the counter.

"It's been great since that idiot Ganondorf went down under," he grinned, looking at Dalton. "I just wanted to thank the legendary hero in person for the business."

Upon hearing of this man, Dalton's expression lowered. His smile turned to a frown, his eyes becoming more piercing. The store owner saw this, and quietened.

"…Anyway, what you got for me today then?" The store owner spoke, spotting a kind of gadget on Dalton's belt. "Oh, are those bombchu?"

Taking them from him, Dalton nodded. He turned to leave, without as much as a thought about being paid for the delivery.

"Hey, wait! Here's your…" the owner began, with the door closing the sentence, as well as his exit. Taking a few steps forward, Dalton placed the wallet back on his belt, then examined the area. The blanket of night began to fall, yet the street lamps kept the area visible. He spotted the usual scenery.

Among the plant pots on the side and small dogs roaming the streets, there sat a young-looking individual, garbed in a long dress. She had her back turned to Dalton, in the distance, as she gazed at the statue in the centre.

Her appearance seemed familiar to him, as he walked up behind her. Her attention, still fixed on the statue, never changed as he stood beside her.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, until the young lady broke the silence.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" She spoke, a light yet firm tone in her voice. Dalton turned to see that it was the very kingdom's princess, Zelda, staring into his stunned eyes.

He had an experience with her in the distant past, as he was running deliveries for the bazaar owner. She was headed to the Zora's Domain to pay tribute to the King of the Zoras, when her carriage was waylaid by Ganondorf's minions. Seeing this, Dalton dropped his delivery package and took out a small dagger he had always kept on him, before charging over to the brutes.

Although it was a tough enough challenge, the fiends were soundly defeated by him, as Princess Zelda rushed over to see who her saviour was. As she approached, however, she seemed more surprised then thankful.

Expecting it to be a certain someone else, the Princess merely turned to approach her carriage. Almost shocked, Dalton stood, with a slight limp in his left leg from the battle, while the carriage drove off. As it left however, Princess Zelda looked out of the small window to see Dalton lift up his bag, with the words 'Bazaar' and 'Dalton' emblazoned on it, before he turned to leave.

Back to the present time however, it seemed as though she did not remember him. He replied to her question.

"Y-yes, it is. What brings you here, m'lady?" he said, her gaze returning to the statue. Almost instantaneously did he do the same.

"I…I've been waiting. Waiting for someone," she began to speak, as she knelt to sit on the side of the fountain, looking at the statue. Dalton remained still, listening to her. "He was there for me when I needed him."

Knowing who this was, Dalton squinted his eyes, as his hand clenched into a fist. He had bore such a grudge against this individual, for many reasons, yet they were kept secret, only being known to himself.

"If it was not for him, I fear what may have happened to me," Zelda continued, before Dalton turned his look to her. Sensing this, she paused.

"…But where is he now?" Dalton spoke, his voice deep, and thoughtful. "If he was a real hero, he would've come back for you. If he _loved_ you…"

His voice grew strained, as the end of the sentence drew nearer. His gaze upon the fair Princess Zelda lowered, to the floor in front of her.

"…he would have saved you back then."

Quite shocked, Princess Zelda stood, a little unnerved.

"Link was always there for me," she began, quite aggravated, before continuing. "Except once…and that once, was a time that was fateful," she spoke, staring Dalton in the eye. She spotted the small bag hanging off of his belt in a simple glance, to see the word 'Bazaar' was there, albeit a little worn, yet the other had worn away completely, leaving darker patches in the shape of his name.

Her heart began to race, as she took a deep breath.

"You…you were the one who saved me, that time ago?" She said, as Dalton began to smile at her. He nodded.

"…Yes," was all he could say. The pair stood, immobile, in each other's looks, as Princess Zelda opened her mouth.

"You're the one I've been waiting for…" she spoke, almost whispering. Closing the gap between the couple, she lowered her head onto Dalton's chest, as a single tear fell down her cheek. He placed his arm around her, seemingly a little confused.

"…But I thought you were talking about Link?" He asked, as Zelda sniffed to reduce the burning sensation behind her eyes. She then continued.

"That…was the first time I had been attacked so viciously by those…fiends, with no help at hand. I was scared for my life. I was expecting Link to come to my aid, yet he never did," she whispered, as she shut her eyes. "Even now, he will not show his face. I do not think he ever will, either…"

They stood, motionless, as Dalton placed his other arm around her, in an embrace. Feeling the security of her past saviour, Princess Zelda sighed, before looking at his face.

"…I never did thank you properly, did I?" She spoke, as Dalton blinked, unassuming of what she meant. It had been quite some time, and his memory was waning about the end of the meeting in the past.

A second later however, she leant forward, pushing her mouth onto his own, as the pair endured a lasting, romantic kiss under the vision of the night sky.

Both content to have stayed in such a position for the rest of their lives, it was a further few moments before it ended. Zelda opened her eyes, and looked into Dalton's, who seemed quite shocked at the gesture.

Holding her hands after the embrace, he couldn't help but stay silent, savouring the feeling he had just experienced. Zelda spoke a few seconds after.

"Thank you, Dalton. Even if Link may not be around, I can always rely on you."

:-:-:

_And there we have it! I really hope you enjoy this, Blueshocker, and sorry in advance if you don't!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_


	2. A Vision

**A Simple Glance.**

_With a further request from Blueshocker, he asked for a continuance. Here it is, and I still hope you'll enjoy this!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_

:-:-:

_Chapter 02: A Vision._

Speechless, Dalton remained silent. No words were audible except for his mind's own. In such a public place, the person of his very dreams had just kissed him, yet he did not care for spectators.

"I trust that, if in the future I am in such a situation again," Zelda spoke, staring in his eyes, "You'll be there for me."

His mouth opening, yet no breath behind it, his voice crackled at first. Clearing his throat, he nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll protect you, just like Link did before," he said, smirking as he finished the sentence. "Even if he did fail you at times."

Smiling at the gesture, she took a step back. Glancing to the side of the statue, she noticed a small crew of castle guards were approaching, in her direction.

"I will take my leave now, Dalton. I wish to see you again, if possible," Zelda trailed, hesitant to turn from her saviour. Taking her hands out of his in the process, Dalton saw the guards were in close quarters.

"Ah, your Majesty, we've been searching for you. The King was most displeased with your rather sudden departure. Please follow us back to the castle," the foremost guard advised, with Zelda hesitant to oppose.

"Good-bye, Dalton," Zelda whispered, as the guards remained naïve to the activity of their meeting.

Passing him by, she continued to stay close to the guards, as her small group quickly disappeared from Dalton's line of sight. A little confused, he turned to see a small crowd of three children, while one had his mouth open.

Smiling to them, he walked to the usual place of his rest in the market town. A small, cosy bedsit had been erected soon after the resurrection of the town in the back alleys. Although slightly outdated, the friendly owners accommodated any and everyone tired enough to sleep on the hard, damp mattresses.

Opening the door, the owner's wife immediately recognised him, from his daily rounds of delivery at sunset.

"The usual, Dalton?" she spoke, a calming aura bestowed on him. Taking a deep breath, he smiled to her.

"Yes, please," he stated, to which she called to her husband. Slowly walking down the stairs, the old gentlemen beckoned Dalton to follow to the room.

Far from his usual self, he remained silent as he followed the owner around the building. A little unnerved, he couldn't help but inquire.

"Why so quiet today, m'boy? You been up to no good again?" he assumed, his voice a little raspy.

"Oh, nothing like that. In fact, the opposite," Dalton replied, grasping the attention of the old owner outside the room door. Raising an eyebrow to him, he waited in anticipation for the rest of the story.

"Well, you won't believe me even if I did tell you," he teased, as the owner grew more agitated. "I…I just kissed Princess Zelda."

A grin began to form on his wrinkled mouth, as he stared at the young, excited man in front of him.

"It wasn't just a normal kiss, either. It was…magical," he continued, as the old man grew more bemused as he spoke.

"Aye, I can tell. You sure it was…her though, yes? In other words, you didn't…" The owner laughed, as his smile grew when he reached the end of the sentence. "…You didn't dream of it?"

Rolling his eyes, Dalton opened the room door and walked inside, catching the old owner off guard. Closing the door behind him, he sat upon the mattress.

It had certainly been quite a day for him, as the quiet, rural lifestyle he had chosen rarely offered such intimate opportunities. Rubbing his eyes, he removed the side bag and placed it on the small desk on his right, before lying down on the mattress.

The excitement of the evening only made his sleep worse, as his eyes remained open, blindly staring at the dry, cracked ceiling.

The same sentence spoken by Zelda created an atmosphere of comfort and solace. Echoing her silk tone through his mind, his soul felt soothed as he finally began to rest his eyes.

An empty, grey space unfolded before him. Quiet as can be, there were no items of particular interest. Being unable to feel or alter his actions in this space forced him to believe he was dreaming.

The scale of colour soon amplified, accompanied by brighter rays of green, cobalt and orange. Taking a few moments to clear, the image fitted the Hyrule Field beyond the drawbridge. A lone female strikingly similar to Princess Zelda stood in the distance, staring at him.

Soon after, a dark shadow lingered over the horizon. The person seemed to fit every detail of the legendary hero, Link. A few details were unsettling however, including the colour, as he was adorned completely in black. Another noticeable difference were the bright, crimson eyes it possessed, giving him a demonic guise.

Approaching her at an incredible speed, she turned to greet this fellow, seemingly unaware. In return for her kindness, the character raised his arm, and struck her neck. The blow caused her to fall to the ground unconscious, as Dalton shouted to distract him.

His voice appeared silent, with no audible effect. Multiple times he tried, watching in fear of what was happening. The character then reached for his back, unsheathing a blade. It looked different to the Master Sword's design, and it possessed no Triforce insignia.

Attempting to run to her aid, his legs grew heavy and immobile, causing him to kneel a fair distance away from her. Her solemn expression, befitting a peaceful sleep, only seemed to fuel the maniacal laughter the man seemed to be enjoying. Raising the blade above her chest, he paused. Turning in the exact vicinity of Dalton, his red eyes shone as his smile grew.

Slamming the blade down, Dalton screamed. Now sitting upright, sweat dripped from his forehead onto the bed sheets strewn over his legs. He hesitantly looked around, noticing the dull furnishings and loosely plastered walls, wondering where he was.

Not realising it was the bedsit, his mind rest on the thought of Princess Zelda, and the enigmatic doppelganger. Taking a deep breath, he stood and peered outside the small window in the room. The plaza was as quiet as it could have been, no animals or people present. Taking a step closer, he noticed a man, standing still, below. A moment later however, his face shifted to reveal a mirror image of the character in the dream.

Worried, he rushed out of his door, and down the small corridor. He approached the empty reception, seizing the doorknob and opening the entrance door. There was no one there.

Feeling awkward, he stepped out and scanned the area. A little shaken, he dismissed it and went back to his room, taking the opportunity to sleep while it was still early in the night.

The morning came all too quickly, much to Dalton's dismay. He prepared for the day, before leaving his room. The dream still lingered, though he grew more uneasy about the villainous Link. He noticed the immediate vicinity was eerily quiet.

Walking down to the reception area, only one person was there. It was another lodger, who seemed to be in a hurry to leave, presumably like the others.

"Where is everybody?" Dalton asked, as the man looked over to see who it was.

"There's been some trouble over at the castle, apparently. The King's ordered all of us over to the grounds," he spoke, as Dalton gasped. Remembering the dream, or more accurately the nightmare, he endured last night; he thought whether this had anything to do with it.

Rushing out of the door, Dalton remained silent. Upon reaching the boundary to the castle, the King had already begun speaking to the large, gathered crowd.

"…and it is therefore imperative that I ask you, loyal citizens of Hyrule, to aid in the search for my dear Princess Zelda," he announced, as Dalton felt uneasy. "I pray that she is not in any kind of…danger, though I cannot afford to take any chances. Please, I ask of you all, search for her."

Hearing an optimistic shout from someone, the King smiled. He bowed, before leaving back into the castle. The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Dalton. He thought to himself, as he ran into the plaza once again.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Running straight through and over the now lowered drawbridge, he wondered where to even begin searching. If the whole town was now informed, it would not be long before the whole land of Hyrule knew.

The only lead he had was the dream of the night before. He followed the clues that he remembered, and ended upon a small area. Although completely empty, it was strangely dense with shrubbery.

Hearing rustling from all sides, he reached for his knife. Suddenly, a business scrub poked its head above the ground in front of him, startling him. Grinning, he waited for Dalton's attention to renew.

"I see you're new here. What do ya want to know?" It giggled, as Dalton became confused. A second scrub raised itself to his left.

"We're information gurus. Any question you have, we can answer it," the second spoke, as Dalton had an idea.

"You wouldn't happen to know where…Princess Zelda is, would you?" He stammered, seeing the pair chatting amongst one another. Turning to him, they grinned.

"We do…for a price," they sniggered, as Dalton instantaneously reached for his wallet. Flinching from the sudden movement, the scrubs waited in anticipation.

"How much?" He asked, as the pair was silent for a moment.

"100 rupees. In hand. No refunds," they sneered, as he reached for the right amount.

"You'd better not be lying…" he warned, as the scrubs raised an eyebrow in tandem.

"And what if we are? Anyway, thanks for the patronage. We saw her yesterday, being taken along that route, the one that leads to the Kokiri Forest," the first one spoke, turning to the dirt road a few feet from their position.

"She was carried away by a strange man. She was slung over his shoulder. It looked a lot like Link, though he's never around anymore. She did seem unconscious though," the second continued, as Dalton grew angry.

'_Could this really be true?'_

"You're talking about Link here, you know, the mighty hero of time, saviour of the planet? I doubt he'll be kidnapping her," he suggested, as the two scrubs grew annoyed.

"Well, if you call someone wearing a tunic and a hood, with a very fine blade like his, NOT Link, there's something wrong with you. There, you've had your money's worth. Bye!" the first one ruled, before the couple left underground.

"This can't be right. Link wouldn't do something like this…would he?"


	3. Right and Wrong

**A Simple Glance.**

_The last chapter in the story for you, ~Blueshocker, is here. I hope you enjoy it,, and thanks for being so patient!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_

:-:-:

_Chapter 03: Right and Wrong._

The path had been made clear to him, no obstacles now present. He knew that the Kokiri Forest was a dead end, with the only entry serving as the exit. Seeing the large, hollow trunk serving as the entrance, he walked inside.

The air seemed stale and hard to swallow. An empty breeze blew, hurtling small leaves by his face. Taking a step forward, he noticed he was alone.

Not being of the forest folk himself, he had no idea whether they were hiding, or if they were even here. Slightly hesitant, he took a step forward.

The many buildings resembled the trees of the forest, though no evidence backed this theory at the time. Hearing a rustle from a nearby location, Dalton turned to see one of the tree huts, with a ladder leading to the entrance.

Approaching rather cautiously, he noticed that an engraving into the bark beside the ladder was left, probably from one of the forest folk. Ignoring it soon after, he ascended the ladder. Upon reaching the top, he gasped from what he saw.

A large stain of blood plastered the wall inside, as the carcass of a cow had been discarded beneath it. The furnishings had been all but destroyed, as a dark figure stood at the back of the hut, barely visible in the shadows.

"I see you've come. I've been waiting for you," the figure announced in a deep, cumbersome tone. Finished with dismounting the ladder, Dalton remained silent. The figure now turned, to reveal itself as the apparition he had seen in his dream.

"…Oh, I must've been mistaken. Who are you?" It asked, staring at Dalton with its piercing red eyes. A little taken back, Dalton took a step closer.

"I should be asking you that. Who, or what, are you?" He spoke, emphasizing the latter of the sentence. Seeing it grin, the doppelganger then took a deep breath.

"I…am Link. The one, the saviour of this _pathetic_ realm," it began, as Dalton laughed at the sheer fallacy.

"You can't be him. He was a good person," he exclaimed, seeing _Link_ facing the floor. Raising it soon after, it stared at him.

"Don't lie. You hate him. You hate him for many reasons, least of all because of that woman," he cackled, as Dalton gasped at the mention. "You know who I mean."

"What have you done with her!? I swear, I'll kill you if you've caused her any more pain!" He warned, with _Link_ now laughing, seemingly taunting him.

"Oh, but how do you mean? I haven't touched her. Why do you assume I'd even think of hurting her?"

"But, I saw you…you were going to kill her!"

"Really? Are you sure you're remembering correctly?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Dalton trailed, recalling the nightmare of that night. It seemed realistic enough, yet it was what it was, only a nightmare. "How did you know of that? It was a dream…"

"Oh, you just don't get it, do you? Where to begin, where to begin…" _Link_ taunted, as he crossed his arms. "It was a vision."

Confused by the notion, Dalton had no other choice but to listen.

"Yes. Similar to a prophecy…except _simpletons_ can have them. I believe your kind calls them dreams. Yes, they mean much more then you'd care to think."

"And what makes you so high and mighty!?"

"Oh, please don't interrupt. You see, _people_ are born of two sides, two _entities_, conjoined. There is the righteous, loving and kind side, and there is the other. The _better_ side."

Growing agitated the more it spoke, Dalton clenched his fist as it reached the penultimate point.

"I _am_ that side."

Now uncrossing its arms, it unsheathed the sword from the scabbard, and readied its shield. Dalton became more wary, reaching for the dagger he had always kept on him.

"Yes, the Goddesses may be the ones who created life, but they were the ones who set me free. They released me, from that infernal prison inside of Link, for fear of any impure thought crossing his mind. Yes, the Link you know of, I, am his dark self!" It shouted, raising its shield.

"…You're the one who's pathetic. You seriously think you're the better side? There's a reason you were taken from him, moulded into the asshole you are now," Dalton retorted, readying his dagger. The dark Link lowered his shield slightly.

"You think I'm joking here? You seriously think I give a damn about the reasons I was released!? I was released because they _feared_ me, because I would've only gotten in the way of the true Hero's destiny."

"So you admit that you're a waste of space, then? That you should not even exist? You had to be eliminated from him so that he'd be able to do the task he was set. As such, you aren't even worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as him!" Dalton shouted, lunging forward. Narrowly missing the shield, his dagger grazed a section of Dark Link's left bicep, lowering the blade in its hand. Retreating a safe distance instantly, Dalton prepared for a counter.

"Worthy? Him? He was the one foolish enough not to realise that we could have been a team, and unstoppable onslaught, if it weren't for the damn Goddesses. I only have one objective now, and I _will_ complete it," Dark Link grunted, holding his hand over the fresh wound. A slight smear of blood ran along his arm, as he sheathed his weapon and shield. Seeing the red liquid alerted him to a crucial fact.

'_It's not invincible…'_

"What do you mean, one objective?" Dalton asked, readying himself further in case of a surprise strike. The now unarmed Dark Link ran around the opposite side of the smashed centre table, out of the front door. Realising it was trying to escape, Dalton gave chase.

"I am going to _kill_ Link!" The doppelganger shouted, having reached the bottom of the ladder. Seeing it run towards the Great Deku Tree's dwelling, Dalton continued the pursuit. As he reached the grassy corridor leading there, a woman's scream shattered the silent air.

The small sprint culminated in seeing the Great Deku Tree, now fully grown from the small bulb that had been there before. Alive and well, seeing the pair approaching changed its expression to a more sombre one.

Under the watchful eye of the Deku Tree stood Princess Zelda, seemingly free from visible harm. Walking closer to her, Dalton breathed a sigh of relief, before noticing that _Link_ was nowhere to be seen.

"Princess Zelda! Are you alright?" Dalton asked, keeping his wits about him. "Everyone's been worried sick."

"…Dalton? Is that you?" She replied, slightly hesitant.

"Beware, young ones, the evil is far from gone," echoed the Great Deku Tree. Steadily checking the grounds around them, Princess Zelda and Dalton stayed close together. Hearing footsteps from the same entrance corridor, Dalton readied his dagger once more.

"Stay back, Zelda," he spoke, as the manifestation from earlier reappeared. Walking closer, it stopped roughly five feet in front of him.

"So there you are," Dalton assumed, remembering how it entered the corridor before him. "You know I can't let you get away with this."

"Oh, touché. I believe I cannot let you go with her," it boasted, pointing at Princess Zelda. "She is my only means of finding my _brother_."

Gasping, Zelda took a further step back, closer to the protective aura the Great Deku True possessed.

"I see. He's your brother now? A moment ago you despised him," Dalton joked.

"Yes, just like one big, _happy_, family. I do loathe him so, especially for the grief he gave me. This time, however, he will not walk away."

"He's not even here yet. What makes you so sure he will arrive?"

"Oh, I know he will. If she's here, the slightest amount of pain to her will force him here, like a fish to water. He will have no other choice, as I have no problem with _killing_ her if needs be."

Feeling nervous, Dalton stepped closer. Hearing how he planned this did not gain his approval. A moment later, Zelda stepped a little further away from the tree, towards them.

"He will not come," she announced, catching the other's attention. "He…is living his own life now. I should know, I was the one who returned him when he defeated that foul man, Ganondorf. He will not be here, not now, not ever."

"Then how come I am here? Do you think I just miraculously appeared? Don't toy with me," _Link_ shouted, as he pushed by Dalton and struck her in the neck, akin to the nightmare that occurred. True to the tale, she fell to the floor.

Feeling enraged, he couldn't stand this anymore. Seeing _Link_ reaching for its blade with its back to him, Dalton used that initiative to strike. Lunging forward, his dagger outstretched, the blade ripped through the spine of the doppelganger. Taking a second to feel the effects, it's back arched as a small drop of blood streamed down the blade. Holding it in place, he noticed it drop its sword.

Letting go, it floundered a little, letting out a garbled shriek. Rushing over to see how the unconscious Princess was faring, Dalton ignored the doppelganger as it fell to the floor.

"Zelda? Zelda!? Are you okay?" He cried, seeing her eyes faintly opening. Silent for a few seconds, she smiled meagrely at him.

"…I am fine. Are you hurt?" She replied, her voice a little hoarse. Smiling, Dalton nodded.

"It's over. It's gone now," he added, glancing over to the fallen creature. Standing beside each other soon after, they approached the exit. Zelda grabbed his arm as they reached the corridor, causing him to turn around.

"Thank you, yet again. You saved me…how can I ever repay you?" She expressed, seeing him blush a little.

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm just glad you're alright," he replied, as he held her hand. Now walking through the corridor, he noticed her lean over to his face, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"It is not much, but I'll properly repay you later," she spoke, a little suggestive. Dalton grinned in return, both for not quite knowing what she was implying, yet hoping for it to be what he was thinking.

Upon seeing the couple leave the enclave, the Great Deku Tree began to feel strangely nervous, hearing heavy panting soon after. _Link_ was still alive, if just barely. Unable to move properly, its voice was perhaps the only part of it still functional.

"There won't _be_ a later for you."

:-:-:

_And there we have it. I thought I'd end it a little sporadically, just in case in the future a sequel pops up. I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_


End file.
